Papapa
'Papapa ' (パパパ) is the opening song of the Oresuki Anime Season 1. It is sung by Shuka Saitou. Lyrics TV Lyrics Romaji= Kimi wa iji waru na tōriame Itazura ni yasashiku nante shinaide Manmato suikonde sodachimashita Mune no oku no oku ni saita hana Sore wa koi to yū namae no hinshu desu Amai nioi to shinzō ga chikutto itami Sukoshi no doku ga aru koto Kimi ga inakucha karete shimau koto Sore dake wakatteru n da Patto hiraita ah kono furawaa Donna zukan ni mono tte nai ya Sekai hatsu no dai hakken dakara kimi ni misetakute Na no ni marude kyoumi nai mitai sa Nokku shitemo irusu tsukatte Rokku shita mama no kimi no tobira Sore na no ni nikumenai ya kore dakara fushigi da Tsubomi wa ne hora hiraite shimaun da papapa Mou dou shiyou Tsubomi wa ne hora, hiraite shimaun da papapa Version Continues Amai amai mi wo sodateru ni wa Sukunai mizu ga choudo ii tte kiita Tsugou yoku shinjite mitai na Mune no oku no oku ni saita hana Kimi to amaku amaku minoru hazu Dokoka de yonda zasshi no kounaa Tsukazu hanarezu no kakehiki no sa Demo kakenuketain da hikitakunain da Sore kurai wakaru desho? Patto furimukasete mitai na Atto odoroku you na fureezu de Nante koe wo kakeyou ka? hen na adana de yobou ka? Nee kikoenai furi shinaide Appu shite shattaa oshi tatte Dokka pinboke no kimi no firumu Sore na no ni sa tanoshiin da kore dake no fushigi ga Tsubomi wa ne hora, hiraitekun da papapa Mirimeetoru tani da tte edaha nobashi teko Nan sen kiro saki kara demo wakaru kurai Soshitara mite minu furi nante sasenai Oh Yeah Oh yeah sou desho? Afure dasu kimochi wa osaeyou mo nain desu Saisho kara somosomo osaeru ki ga nain desu Sore mo kore mo zenbu kimi no shiwaza da shi Patto hiraita ah kono furawaa Donna zukan ni mono tte nai ya Sekai hatsu no dai hakken dakara kimi ni misetakute Na no ni marude kyoumi nai mitai sa Nokku shitemo irusu tsukatte Rokku shita mama no kimi no tobira Sore na no ni nikumenai ya kore dakara fushigi da Tsubomi wa ne hora hiraite shimaun da papapa Mou dou shiyou Tsubomi wa ne hora, hiraite shimaun da papapa |-| Kanji= 君は意地悪な通り雨 いたずらに優しくなんてしないで まんまと吸い込んで育ちました 胸の奥の奥に咲いた花 それは恋という名前の品種です 甘い匂いと心臓がチクっと痛み 少しの毒があること 君がいなくちゃ枯れてしまうこと それだけ分かってるんだ パッと開いた ah このフラワー どんな図鑑にも　のってないや 世界初の大発見　だから君に見せたくて なのにまるで興味ないみたいさ ノックしても居留守使って ロックしたままの君の扉 それなのに憎めないや　これだから不思議だ 蕾はね　ほら　開いてしまうんだ　パパパ もうどうしよう 蕾はね　ほら、開いてしまうんだ　パパパ この先はFULLバージョンのみ 甘い甘い実を育てるには 少ない水がちょうどいいって聞いた 都合よくしんじてみたいな 胸の奥の奥に咲いた花 君と甘く甘く実るはず どこかで読んだ　雑誌のコーナー つかず離れずの駆け引きのさ でも駆け抜けたいんだ　引きたくないんだ それくらい分かるでしょ？ パッと振り向かせてみたいな あっと驚くようなフレーズで なんて声をかけようか？　変なあだ名で呼ぼうか？ ねぇ聞こえないフリしないで アップしてシャッター押したって どっかピンボケの君のフィルム それなのにさ楽しいんだ　これだけの不思議が 蕾はね　ほら、開いてくんだ　パパパ ミリメートル単位だって枝葉伸ばしてこ なん千キロ先からでも分かるくらい そしたら見てみぬフリなんてさせない Oh Yeah Oh yeah そうでしょ？ あふれだす気持ちは抑えようもないんです 最初からそもそも抑える気がないんです それもこれも全部君のしわざだし パッと開いた ah このフラワー どんな図鑑にものってないや 世界初の大発見　だから君に見せたくて なのにまるで興味ないみたいさ ノックしても居留守使って ロックしたままの君の扉 それなのに憎めないや　これだから不思議だ 蕾はね　ほら　開いてしまうんだ　パパパ もうどうしよう 蕾はね　ほら、開いてしまうんだ　パパパ |-| English= You are like a sudden rain shower Don't be so kind without intensions But I received so much and a flower bloomed Deep in my heart That's a spices called "love" Sweet aroma and a little sting in my heart A tiny amount of poison And it will die without you That's all I know This fully bloomed flower It's no on any encyclopedia It's the world's first discovery That's why I wanted to show you But you seem to show no interest Even if I knock on your door, you ignore And keep your door locked But I can't hate you, it's so strange The flower bud opens, papapa Once it blooms, it can't go back See, it opens, papapa Version Continues To grow very sweet fruit I heard that just a little water is enough I want to believe it because that's perfect Flowers bloom deep in my heart It would bear very sweet if I am with you A magazine article that I read somewhere Not too close, not too far But I want to keep going, I don't want to pull out You know that, right? I want to make you turn around With surprising phrases How should I say? Should I call you with a weird nickname? Hey, don't pretend you didn't hear Even I get closer and press a shutter button Your film is somehow blurred But it's fun, there were so many miracles See, the flower buds open, papapa Let's grow branches and leaves even in millimeters So that you can see them from thousands kilometers away Then I won't let you pretend you didn't see it Oh yeah oh yeah, right? I can't control the overflowing feelings I had no intention of holding it in from the start All of that is your fault This fully bloomed flower It's no on any encyclopedia It's the world's first discovery That's why I wanted to show you But you seem to show no interest Even if I knock on your door, you ignore And keep your door locked But I can't hate you, it's so strange The flower bud opens, papapa Once it blooms, it can't go back See, it opens, papapa Video Navigation Category:Music